Normal
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Oh Baby, I'm not a Vampire. I'm a lot older than that. Angst.Hurt.


**Summary: Oh baby, I'm not a vampire. I'm a lot older than that. Hurt. Angst.**

**Warning: Lack of plot.**

**Disclaimer: I kinda wish I was this chick, something about powerful women...meh.**

**Enjoy!**

**I hope to be finishing some other stories too, and rijigging the rest.**

**Specially for this season! :)**

It wasn't that late, she could get up and get ready and no one would know how long she'd been up or how many bars she'd hit the night before.

She gave a long yawn, scrunching her long hair with knarled fingertips and covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

God, she was hungry.

Her bare feet padded down the stairs, nothing but some cotton shorts and an oversized t-shirt to hide her body, though none of the curtains were open. They never were these days.

Sunlight was never good after the night she'd had.

She didn't want to see the dust anyway.

She blinked against the second wave of the yawn, reaching in the drawer in the kitchen and removing the usual items with a clink and hiss.

Looking in the mirror she saw how pale she was and sighed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, though she never really slept anymore, and pulled her hair back into a messy bun.

She took the items from the counter, bare feet padding on the carpet and slapping the linoleum, she unlocked a door into the living room and headed toward the next door.

Unlocking that, she stopped- it always smelt musty down here and she moved the nails from the top step and watched them clink and tinkle into the darkness below.

Reaching for the dusty lightswitch, the stairs illuminated with a buzzing glow and she blew the cobwebs that hung from the arches.

"Honestly, the amount of dirt there is down here..." She said, loud and empty in the dull orange light.

She reached the centre of the room, right down at the bottom of her house and bent forward in front of the chair.

Ofcourse, it would have been...but Sam Winchester was currently tied to it, bound and gagged and breathing through his nose almost as fast as his racing heart.

"Hey...how are you this morning Sammy?" She beamed, dark eyes watching him. "How's the head? Sorry I had to hit you that hard. You boys don't stay down"

She leant forward again, her hands clutching the knife, letting it lean into Sam just so...and inhaled his scent, breathing back hot on his neck.

She felt him jerk away and smiled at the fear and anger she saw swirling in his eyes.

"MMmmmm...you know...I don't normally bring them back here, too much mess. You gotta bury the body, keep the cops away...all that" She drawled, eyes rolling. "But you...You're famous. Practically the big Cahoona. I had to have a taste..." She bit her lips, traced Sam's drops of blood on her shirt with her finger.

Sam breathed fast through his nose, raising his chin defiantley and she just caught the bite she caused the night before, a little bloody and swollen, just up from his collarbone.

She suddenly jerked, pulling the knife up strikingly fast and cut away the gag with a _shink_, the scarf falling from Sam's face, the knife too close for his liking.

She sat back, knees brought up and drawn against her chest on the basement steps, facing Sam, twirling the blade.

"Go ahead...say I'm a monster, give me one of your famous threats, _bitch_"

Sam breathed in deeply through his mouth, hard eyes boring into hers.

"Not very talkative? Huh...didn't expect that" She stood slowly, pulling off another rag from the banister. "You can sit here until the next sunrise, it's up to you Winchester...your brother's still out there, I can feed off him for a few days if you need time to think"

Stepping forward she hooked the rag around Sam's head when he jerked back.

"What are you?" Breathless.

A small smile coyed her lips. "What do you think I am?...I'm normal"

She watched his eyebrows furrow and frown as he blinked at her.

"I have a job, I get up-go to work, I have friends...I even take care of the damn neighbours cat on weekends. I'm as normal as you get...what's wrong with that?"

Sam swallowed. "Keeping me here, feeding off me and the half dozen other missing persons. Yeah, real normal. We knew you were a vampire before we even hit town-"

"Oh, baby...I'm not a vampire. I'm a lot older than that"

"You thought you could keep killing-"

"Oh please, shut up. I take what, two-three people a damn year! It isn't up to me if the drunken idiots here fall in the damn river in winter or get lost up in the moutains. That isn't me...and I've blended in almost perfectly, if it wasn't for the bloodlust...well, I'd be average Joe"

"You're not pulling it off as well as you think lady"

Sam tugged his hands from either side of the chair to no avail, the bindings held.

"Really? I can cover a good trail. I can bet your brother will get here...about...ten seconds before you're practically dry...and I can bet for you, this isn't going to be pleasant"

"Yeah? " Sam's eyebrows rose. "You might want to rethink your plan"

Sam's smirk gave him away and she cocked her head to the side, heard the ever so tiny _thump _upstairs and the boards gave a creak.

"You son of a bitch!" She hissed, dropping the knife and grabbing the rags as Sam's mouth opened to scream she tied the gag tight, Sam's words muffled and glared with hatred bright in her eyes.

She checked his form, reaching inside his second shirt and found a small black round device, flashing red.

Her eyes narrowed on Sam and her voice got low and deadly.

"You'll be sorry you ever messed with me" She squeezed her hand into a fist and the device cracked and beeped a flatline in the silence.

Sam blinked, fear rocketing as her lips curled back and she got the same flash in her eyes as the night before.

"-Ngghhff-"

She wrapped herself over Sam, sitting on his legs and there was damn nothing sexy about it, however Dean might've imagined. Sam's heart sped up as she leant closer, the footsteps upstairs more rushed, reckless...adament on finding Sam.

She smiled a cruel smile, gripping Sam's arm tightly and quickly ripped the jacket, the shirts revealing the crook of his elbow, his bicep tensed as she leant her mouth down and gave Sam a devilish wink as she bit.

"Ngghhhhh"

Sam grunted at the force, she easily broke the skin, her hands holding his arm in place as it shook and Sam started to feel light headed.

Her tongue worked to force the bloodflow though Sam's terrified heart was doing that for her just fine and as she sucked, Sam growing colder he felt sick as he was being drained, every sickly sticky swallow of hers made his eyes sluggish and his head feel heavy.

_...Dean..._

She bit deeper and Sam grunted behind the gag, his skin paling and his eyes fighting to stay open.

He couldn't push her off, couldn't scream at her, couldn't fight his way out of this one and right now, even with his hands free he was weak enough to be pinned. He started to panic, felt the blood leaving him as much as he pulled away she pushed her way in.

The basement door suddenly kicked open and with a strong suck, she detached from Sam's arm as he groaned in the back of his throat, his nose taking fast shallow breaths as his head tipped black, the world tinged dark by the edges.

"SAM!"

Flaring bright blue eyes glared at Dean, her mouth dripped blood, _Sam's _blood and with lightning reaction she grabbed the knife and flung it, right to the low hanging bulb in the middle of the room.

Glass twinkled on the concrete, the snap-fire sizzle of the electric dying and the swift hiss-drag of someones feet on cold cememt.

The room was inky black, shapes moving that weren't really there.

"Sammy...hey man...I need you to tell me where you are..." Dean's arms held the long steel blade- only thing to kill these freaks. Definitley not vampire.

"Mmmhhmmmm...Deee'nn"

It was soft, weak but there and Dean's ears pricked to the sounds he knew so well.

Even the soft gasp covered by material he knew to be Sam in distress.

Just because Dean couldn't see didn't mean he couldn't fight.

He swung left with the blade, felt it catch something and a cry- padding feet hitting wood and then stopping.

"How'd that feel, huh bitch? You hurt my brother...that's what you get"

Dean felt with his feet, moving slowly, only half a step at a time, watching and listening to the darkness.

"Sammy...give me a heads up man"

He heard Sam expell a breath, he was just behind him and Dean dipped down, his hand going to Sam's knee and he squeezed gently, keeping the pressure even after Sam jerked by his touch.

"Shh, it's me" Dean whispered. He could hear Sam's laboured breathing a mile away, and something else...a shifting. A swish on wood...

She was making a break for it.

Dean aimed carefully, watching with narrowed eyes to where he knew the top of the stairs was and he heard the soft-swish again.

"I'll get you out of here kiddo...just hold on"

The basement door opened, light flooding down the stairs and Dean saw her shape twist to the top step and threw his body forward, the blade spinning and heading true.

Burying right into the centre of her back.

She choked, the blade embedding with a slick rip and her body tumbled forward into the doorway.

One bare foot hanging over the stairs.

Her body held it open, the light still casting onto them both and Dean caught a look at his brother.

Sam's head leant on his chest. His body limp.

"Sam?" Dean squeezed Sam's leg. "Sammy?"

One last check, the body was still dead at the top of the stairs.

Dean knelt down by his brother, pulling his pocketknife out and cutting through the ropes by Sam's ankles, his arms and winced at the bloody elbow.

"Sam, man...I need you awake right now" Dean Said uneasily.

Sam lolled as Dean moved him, his eyes clenching shut then snapping open.

Dean pulled him forward, untying the gag that cut into his mouth and sighed in relief as his brother took a deep breath, swallowed and leaned into him.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered.

"mmmhmm" Sam mumbled, his arm held tight and bent to his chest.

"We need to move, you're bleeding everywhere Sam"

Sam let his brother drag him up, keeping the white knuckled grip onto Dean's jacket as he pulled him and took it one at a time on the stairs, climbing over the pretty killer as Sam winced and looked away, looking more sad than angry she'd nearly killed _him. _

"Sammy?" Dean huffed, carrying most of his weight. "You okay?"

"Being bait...wasn't such a good...ugh..idea..."

The sunlight was bright and harsh and Sam ducked under Dean's shoulders as he was carried to the car.

"I found you didn't I?"

He'd never smelt anything sweeter than burnt rubber.

Although, the antiseptic Dean was fishing out of the trunk when he finally made it to the motel was a sweeter smell.

It was taking-care-of-you-brother-smell. And that smelt pretty good too.

"It wasn't a vampire" Sam mumbled, his brow creased with pain and his eyes mostly shut.

Dean tipped the bottle over Sam's straightened arm and grimaced at the tensing Sam made, the corded muscles in his neck and the harsh-quick release of his breath.

"ugh...Ah..."

"It's deep Sam. You might need a transfusion" Dean's eyes drifted over to Sam's bloody shirts, the bloody sheets on the bed.

"It wasn-"  
"I know..." Dean started in on the stitches, as fast and gentle as he could. "When she took you, I knew. Went back over the evidence, the victims...I know"

Sam let his head rest down as he breathed, listening to Dean's sighs and held breaths and the way he breathed out when he let a stitch in, breath in as he pulled it tight. It was nicer then the scratching of mice in the darkness and footsteps of a some creature above you.

Dean stopped, his breath paused and after a moment Sam looked up.

"What?"

"She bit your neck too?"

Sam frowned, brows furrowed when he reached up with his hand and caught the raw skin.

"Ah...uh, yeah. I can't remember that one" Sam shrugged a smile.

Neither brother moved for a tense moment. Dean didn't want to think of his brother being fed on, unconscious or not and Sam didn't want to try and remember that.

"I'm nearly done" Dean cleared. "I'll start on that in a minute"

Dean applied some cream, wiped up Sam's bloody arms and wrapped it in stark white bandage.

Sam sat back, his back and neck propped up by the pillows as Dean worked, leaning over Sam, close enough to hear his heart beat.

"I'm sorry" Dean whispered.

Sam frowned, feeling the sleep pulling him down. It wasn't anything to do with the pills Dean crushed in the water Sam had at all.

"What for?" Sam slurred.

Dean started in with the stitches, thankfully this didn't need many.

Finishing with a light gauze Dean taped in place he saw Sam's forehead smooth out and his breathing even.

"For letting her get you in the first place"

Dean sighed.

"Next time we meet the psycho, I'm the bait with the tracking device"

**END!**

**:) well, that had a life of it's own. What? I can't resist banged up Sammy :) wee!**


End file.
